Someone to protect
by WindyDragon
Summary: Ichigo starts liking Tatsuki. Rukia is feeling down.Renji plans on leaving.They get into a fight, and Ichigo's hesitation to change into shinigami in front of Tatsuki becomes faithful... [RenjiRukia mostly, some IchigoTatsuki and IshidaOrihime] Plz R&R!
1. Not my world

**Hello everyone:D I finally wrote a longer ficcie, I hope you like this because it's been very long since I have written something longer xD**

**Summary: Ichigo starts liking Tatsuki. Rukia is feeling down. Renji is planning on leaving. They get into a fight, and Ichigo's hesitation to change into shinigami in front of Tatsuki becomes faithful…**

Chapter 1, Not my world

"_Tatsuki-chan, do you want to walk together?"_

"_Oh, that would be nice. But… aren't you walking with Kuchiki-san?"_

"_She said she'd take a walk, so she's not coming."_

"_Alright then. Let's walk together."_

Rukia was walking towards Ichigo's house. That day had been just like the others: she couldn't concentrate on anything because of Ichigo and Tatsuki. It seemed that lately those two had started to get along very well, and Rukia could only think about their relationship.

'What exactly is going on between them?' She thought. 'I always thought they didn't like each other, sometimes even hated each other... why has it suddenly changed?'

Rukia bowed her head. Tatsuki was her friend, too, as well as Ichigo. She didn't really know what to think about those two together.

'He seems to be happier now. Now that we haven't needed to do Shinigami work lately... he's changed so much. He even smiles more!' Rukia thought a bit sadly. "Does that mean... he's not happy when I'm around?'

She shook her head. "Damn it, what am I thinking? It's not that I'm in love with him or something, nothing like that!"

But she couldn't stop thinking about them when she continued walking. She liked the world of living, really, but without all her friends... what would have it been?

She raised her head when she saw a figure sitting on a small wall next to the road, looking towards the shining water of the river below. He had a sad, thoughtful look on his face, and Rukia couldn't just pass by when seeing that expression on his face. She walked towards him, but he noticed her only when she started to speak.

"Why are you sitting here, Renji-kun?"

He turned towards her when hearing her voice, and then he turned back towards the river. "I just wanted to take a break of human life."

She didn't understand the answer. "What do you mean by that? You look so sad."

Renji sighed and stood up. "I'm not sad. I just... need to rest a bit. This kind of life is so damn different than... back there in Soul Society. Just forget it."

Rukia looked at him in silence for a while. "You will get used to it."

"I don't think so." He sighed. "Well, take care. I'm going."

And after saying that he walked away, to a direction where Rukia had come from. For a while she looked after him, the only person she ever had really trusted. Then she turned and continued walking back to Ichigo's house, knowing that he would be there already.

Renji walked slowly, without a real destination to go. He just moved forwards like he had always done, walking through the city. The sun had started to set and the wind of spring blew coldly, but he wasn't cold even though he only had t-shirt and jeans. A group of children ran by him, laughing and enjoying their life. He didn't look towards them, but heard their laughter.

That made him feel even worse. 'They're so happy in here. They have grown in this world, in this era. It's the only world for them... but not for me.'

Renji raised his head and looked at the sight below him. He was standing on a street, and the stairs in front of him lead downwards into the city. People were living their lives without knowing about the other world, Soul Society, and without knowing about the Hollows.

Renji didn't really have friends in the world of living. All of them were in Soul Society, in the world he had been living as long as he could remember. Suddenly jumping into another world and starting to live there was just so hard for him.

In the world of living he had some people he knew, but it wasn't the same for him. Of course there were Ichigo, Ishida, Orihime, Chado... and Rukia. Rukia was the only one he knew better.

'But Rukia likes Ichigo.' He thought. 'There's no place for me anymore. I might me only a friend for her, someone to remind of those old times.'

Renji continued walking in the city, by happy adults and laughing children, by the houses where the lights were still on. He stopped when he reached the sea, looking towards the waves that hit the beach. Seagulls were flying above the water and the cold wind blew heavier from the sea.

"I don't belong here." Renji whispered into the wind.

**Something more coming in the next chapter :)**


	2. From the distance

**Sigh no reviews but I think I can't drop this out yet**

Chapter 2, From the distance

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun!"

Rukia turned away when she saw that Tatsuki was waiting for them. She looked happy when she saw them, and Ichigo smiled back at her. Rukia couldn't smile, even though she tried.

'No, she's not waiting for _us_.' Rukia thought. 'She's waiting for Ichigo.'

"Good morning, Tatsuki-chan." Ichigo answered. "You look happy today."

"I'm going ahead to the classroom." Rukia said quickly and managed to smile finally.

"Why don't you come with us?" Tatsuki asked.

"I have something to do there." Rukia answered. "See ya there!"

And then she ran away without looking back. Ichigo and Tatsuki looked after her for a while, but then they started talking again. Rukia ran into the classroom and saw that most of her classmates were already there. Renji was there too.

Rukia didn't look towards him, she just sat on her chair and started to read a book. In fact she wasn't reading: she was listening to the others speaking. Some girls talked about spring vacation, some others about boys nearby. Ishida was reading like always, and Orihime laughed with her friends. Renji didn't say anything to anyone, he just leaned on the wall and looked out of the window.

'He seems so lonely.' Rukia thought when taking a glance towards Renji. 'Why isn't he with the others? He has always got along with people.'

"Hey, have you noticed how well Kurosaki-kun and Tatsuki-chan get along?" One of the girls suddenly asked. "They seem to be really close to each other!"

Rukia closed her eyes and wished that she could be anywhere else. The others had noticed it too, how close Ichigo and Tatsuki-chan were to each other. Rukia was feeling so lonely. All she could do was to watch them from the distance, she couldn't do anything to make herself feel better.

Ichigo and Tatsuki came to the classroom along with the teacher, and everyone else went back to their desks. Renji still didn't say anything, but he took a quick glance towards Rukia before he sat down. She had bowed her head.

'I can only watch her from the distance.' He thought. 'It might be better... for me, for her, and for everyone else... if I wasn't here.'

On the meal hour Rukia was eating with Orihime and her friends. She tried to laugh, tried to act like nothing was wrong with her. For a while it worked. It worked until Ichigo and the others came, Tatsuki among them. She was the only girl with the other boys.

'Damn!' Rukia cursed to herself. 'Right when I was about to forget them for a moment...'

"Yo! Can we join you?" Ichigo asked happily.

"Of course!" Orihime answered, smiling and glancing at Ishida.

"I'm done eating so I'll go for a walk." Rukia said and stood up.

"But Kuchiki-san!" Orihime said. "Why won't you -"

Rukia didn't listen. She couldn't even fake a smile this time. She just walked away, trying to forget the fact that everyone was looking at her.

Renji was standing on the roof and once again watching the city. It was a sunny day, and this time the blowing wind was gentle and warm. Despite of the warm spring weather and all the happiness around him, Renji couldn't be happy, not in that world. He felt uneasy because he knew that he was different from the others. And because he knew Rukia was unreachable for him.

'This world is like other home for her.' He thought. 'I'm glad she has found a place where she can be happy... was it with me or not. I've made my decision and I'm not going to turn back anymore. I can't turn back anymore.'

Rukia came to the classroom at the same time with Ichigo, Tatsuki, Renji and Ishida. Ishida didn't look at any of them, just walked into the classroom. Tatsuki was laughing, and Ichigo looked towards the two others. Renji raised his head but didn't say anything, Rukia didn't even look back at Ichigo. He walked into the classroom talking with Tatsuki.

Rukia raised her head, and for a second her eyes met Renji's. She had never seen him with those eyes, eyes with sadness and determination. She had no idea why he had that look, but then he turned away and walked into the classroom too. Rukia followed him, still thinking about everything that had happened during those days.

If only she could have known what was still to come.

**Next chapter: Never going to give up**


	3. Never going to give up

** I'm happy you reviewed :) Tell me if you see something that needs fixing plz :D**

Chapter 3, Never going to give up

"Don't you dare to refuse this time, Kuchiki-san!" Tatsuki said happily like always. "You haven't walked home together with us in ages. Come on now, it would be fun!"

"But I'm not going that way... stop pulling my arm, Tatsuki-chan..."

"C'mon, Rukia." Ichigo said. "Just this one time."

Rukia bit her lip, and then sighed. "Alright then..."

So they started to walk on the street, Tatsuki happy like always, Ichigo listening to her stories, and Rukia just walking in silence head bowed. She didn't want to be there, but she didn't want to be impolite either. So she decided to suffer in silence and walked with them.

At the same time, Renji was walking towards Urahara's store. He had his Soul Slayer and Shinigami clothes, so it was obvious he was going to leave somewhere He knew perfectly what he was doing, but he had decided not to turn back. He didn't think about what he was leaving behind: he thought about what was waiting for him.

Those four met each other on an empty street, right when a great explosion shook the ground. Tatsuki fell down, but Ichigo managed to catch her. No one of them noticed Renji, who was standing a bit further.

"What was that?" Tatsuki asked after standing up. "And what are you two staring..."

"Look out!" Ichigo yelled, when the Hollow hit the ground again. They all managed to avoid the blow.

The Hollow was a big one. It was about four meters tall and it had six different size arms. It grinned evilly when looking at the three persons in front of it: it hasn't noticed Renji yet.

"What a huge spirit power." The Hollow said. "Makes me want to eat everyone of you..."

'Damn!' Rukia thought. 'Ichigo can't transform to Shinigami now that Tatsuki-chan is here... what will we do now?'

"Tatsuki-chan, you'd better run." Ichigo said. "I know you can see some figure, but you will be in danger if you stay here. Let us handle this."

"Handle what? I want to know too, Ichigo-kun!" Tatsuki yelled.

"Don't waste your time in speaking!" The Hollow growled and hit all its six arms towards Ichigo, Tatsuki and Rukia.

"Look out, Tatsuki-chan!" Ichigo yelled and pushed Tatsuki aside.

"Rukia!" Renji yelled, but the others didn't hear.

Rukia closed her eyes ready to die, she knew she would die. Ichigo hadn't protected her. He had protected Tatsuki. Rukia knew now that there was no place for her in Ichigo's heart, if not as a friend.

But instead of deadly blow she heard a sword hitting the claws of the Hollow. It screamed in pain, and when opening her eyes Rukia saw Renji standing in front of her, protecting her with his Soul Slayer. Her eyes widened.

"Renji…kun…"

"What the hell are you thinking? Run away already!" Renji yelled and swung his sword, cutting one of the Hollows arms. It fell down on the ground.

"What are you doing here, Renji-kun?" Rukia asked totally confused.

"Didn't you hear what I said? Run away! This is too dangerous for you three!"

"Renji…" Ichigo whispered, without believing his eyes.

Tatsuki stood up. "What the hell is going on, Ichigo? And why do you two keep calling Abarai-kun?"

Ichigo looked at her. Yes, she couldn't see the Hollow. And she couldn't see Renji when he was in Shinigami form. And Ichigo couldn't help Renji, because Tatsuki didn't know about his Shinigami powers. He bit his lip. It was so damn complicated!

He turned when he heard a yell of pain and a crush. Rukia had covered her head with her arms, and when she raised her head she saw a lot of dust around the place where the Hollow had hit its arm. It had hit Renji.

"Renji-kun!"

He had managed to stand up, panting heavily and bleeding. His blood-red hair fell untied on his back and he had to lean on his Soul Slayer to stand. But despite of all that, Renji was smiling. A smile that told the others the battle wasn't over yet.

"Give up, Shinigami! You will never be able to beat me!" The Hollow grunted.

Renji grinned. "Give up, huh? Just to let you know: I've got someone to protect! And that's why I'm never going to give up!"

**Next chapter: Hold on!**


	4. Hold on!

**Wow I didn't even know so many people like IchigoxTatsuki fics… xD**

Chapter 4, Hold on!

Rukia could only stare in horror, when Renji ran towards the huge Hollow. The Hollow grinned, and all of them knew Renji could never be able to win all alone. But still he was fighting.

'_I've got someone to protect! And that's why I'm never going to give up!'_

"Were you talking about me when you said those words?" Rukia whispered.

The Hollow hit all of its arms on the ground at the same time. Rukia jumped aside and fell down, but none of the arms hit her. The Hollow still had four arms left: Renji had cut off two of them. But he was still at a disadvantage.

"Damn!" He cursed silently. "I'm getting tired… and all these wounds are slowing me down. Doesn't look good."

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled, and when Ichigo turned he was perfectly surprised. He had never seen Rukia so afraid, so shocked. "Please… Help him."

"B-but I -"

Rukia was about to shout at him, but then the Hollow hit again towards her. This time she noticed it too late and she didn't have time to jump aside. Yet Renji was fast enough to push her aside, even though the Hollow's smaller arm hit through his back.

"Renji-kun!" Rukia shouted totally shocked.

The Hollow grinned and pulled its arm back very slowly, making Renji yell in pain. Rukia managed to catch him before he fell over, and she laid him down on her knees. The Hollow's arm had made a serious wound, and Renji's shirt was already wet because of the blood.

"Damn it with you!" Ichigo yelled with the top of his lungs.

The Hollow would have hit again, it would have killed wounded Renji and shocked Rukia, but then a blue arrow went through its chest. Ichigo and Tatsuki turned to see Ishida with his bow. He had come just in time.

"Ishida!" Ichigo cried out very relieved. "Why are you here?"

"I sensed a Hollow. Could you stop talking and change to Shinigami please? That one is huge!"

"But I…" Ichigo started, still thinking about Tatsuki seeing him as a Shinigami.

Ishida turned towards him with cold eyes. "Then are you going to let Renji and Rukia die?"

Ichigo bit his lip. No, he didn't want them to die. So he ran to Rukia, whose eyes were already filled with tears. For a second Ichigo couldn't do anything, then he said: "Rukia, help me changing to Shinigami!"

Rukia looked at him with eyes full of rage and hit him onto his chest, making him change to Shinigami. Tatsuki could only stare totally confused, when Ishida and Ichigo started the fight. Rukia turned back at Renji.

"Renji-kun… why?" She asked with faltering voice.

Renji managed to smile. "Because I didn't… want you to die."

"But you could have just blocked it with your Soul Slayer!"

"Too slow…" He clenched the wound in pain.

"Hold on, Renji-kun. I won't let you die." She said, trying to hold down her tears.

Renji closed his eyes. "It's futile… I-I can't fight much longer…"

"You have to! Do it for me, Renji-kun, I'm begging you! Don't die!"

He smiled once more. "Forgive me."

"Renji-kun!"

Ishida came to her. He was holding his right arm and his clothes were covered with blood, and he looked very worried. Ichigo had returned normal and went to Tatsuki, who still could only stare.

"How's Renji-kun?" Ishida asked, kneeling to them.

"Ishida-kun, help me." Rukia whispered, teary eyed. "Don't let him die."

Ichigo and Tatsuki ran to them too. Tatsuki of course didn't see Renji, but Ichigo had explained her something about Shinigamis and Hollows, so she only stood there without knowing what to do. Ichigo kneeled too.

"Rukia, I… is he…"

"Shut up." Rukia said faintly.

Ichigo sighed. "I know I've been kinda ignoring to you lately but -"

"I said shut up!" Rukia yelled, finally raising her head and looking at Ichigo. "This is your fault! If you would have gone helping him in the beginning, he wouldn't be dying! It's all your fault!"

**She was veeery angry x Next chappy: Not a doctor**


	5. Not a doctor

**No, he didn't die… yet :D**

Chapter 5, Not a doctor

"Don't look at me with those eyes. Like you would say that you can do nothing."

"He has lost much blood and the wound is serious." Urahara raised his head and looked at everyone around him. "I'm not a doctor, Rukia. I have medicines which can alleviate his pain, but if something more is needed, I can do nothing."

Rukia bowed her head. Renji was sweating and his breathing had turned difficult. Urahara had bind up his wound, but it was still bleeding a lot. He was pale like snow.

"Do you mean he will die?"

Urahara looked back at Renji. "Probably."

"Don't just say that!" Ishida cried out. "Like he wouldn't fight at all! Think what you want, but I believe he's going to survive. He will fight."

"But he's a Shinigami. His wounds should heal itself quite soon." Rukia said.

Urahara looked at her. "We're not in Soul Society now. In here his wounds won't heal like in Soul Society. I'm sorry, but he doesn't have many chances."

Rukia stood up. "I'll go for a walk."

Urahara, Ishida and Tatsuki looked after her when she left, but Ichigo was looking at Renji. He seemed to have really hard pains, and Ichigo knew Rukia was right: it was his fault that Renji was in that condition. Everyone else knew it too, and that made Ichigo feel even worse.

"Could someone explain this all to me?" Tatsuki finally asked. "I know that I can't see Shinigamis. And that's why I can't see Abarai-kun either. But how in the heck are YOU able to see him?"

"Urahara and Ishida will explain you." Ichigo said and stood up. "I have to go for a while."

They all knew he was going to go talk to Rukia. That didn't bother Tatsuki, she wanted to hear more about Shinigamis. Urahara sighed and started to explain her.

Rukia was standing on a bank of a river, looking at the shining stars of the night sky. She didn't hear Ichigo when he came behind her, and for a while he just stood there in silence. He didn't know what to say.

"Rukia…" He started quietly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to happen either… And I know it's really my fault. I should have helped him."

Rukia bowed her head. Tears slowly started to run down her cheeks. The real shock came when she realized that Renji was really going to die if nothing was done.

"I won't let him die, Rukia." Ichigo whispered. "I won't. Don't give up on him, not yet."

The others came to them. Ichigo turned around, but Rukia didn't even raise her head. Tatsuki looked at her very worried, as well as Ishida.

"His bleeding won't stop, and that makes his situation very critical." Urahara started. "However, there's a medicine which could stop his bleeding. But it'll take long to get it… because it exists only in Soul Society."

Rukia turned towards him. "Do you mean he can be saved?"

"Only if we get the medicine in time. But as I said, it will -"

"I will go." Rukia said. "Just tell me where I can find that medicine."

"No." Ichigo said before Urahara had time to open his mouth. "I will go. You have to stay here with Renji."

Everyone looked at him very surprised. Ichigo looked at everyone with a determined look on his face, and the others knew nothing would change his mind.

"Alright then." Urahara sighed. "You can go. I will open the gate right away. But I think Ishida and Tatsuki at least should go home for now."

Tatsuki bowed her head, but Ishida nodded. "I'll come back in the morning with Inoue-san."

"But…" Rukia started.

Ichigo turned towards her, with a smile on his face. "I will come back with that medicine. You promise me one thing: stay here and make sure Renji won't die while I'm away."

Rukia bit her lip, but then she nodded and smiled. "I will." She whispered. "Be careful."

"Come, Ichigo. The gate has to be opened soon. Renji doesn't have much time left." Urahara said and started to walk towards the store.

Ichigo followed him without saying anything. After looking after him for a while Ishida and Tatsuki left home, and Rukia was left to stand there alone. She didn't dare to hope the best.

**Next chapter: For everything between us**


	6. For everything between us

**xD I won't tell you yet is he going to die or not. You'll see :D**

Chapter 6, For everything between us

Rukia was sitting next to Renji, unsure about what to do. He was still unconscious, sweating and in pain. And the bleeding of his wound hadn't stopped, which made Rukia very worried. Ichiogo was on his way now, and Urahara had to keep the gate open so that he could get back. Rukia didn't know how long he could hold on the gate, but she wished Ichigo would get back before Urahara's powers would run out. And before Renji wouldn't be able to stand the pain anymore.

Suddenly he seemed to be coming back to conscious. He groaned in pain and opened his eyes. Rukia was so relieved she almost cried.

"Renji-kun! You've finally received consciousness!"

"Rukia…" He said faintly. "How am I… still alive?"

"Ichigo is on his way to get medicine for you. Save your strength until then." Rukia answered. "Do your wounds still hurt?"

"Yeah…" Renji answered and closed his eyes, grimacing in pain.

"Renji-kun…" She asked quietly. "Why did you do it?"

"For everything… between us."

Rukia openes her mouth to say something, but Renji had already lost his consciousness. She bit her lip, thinking about his words. 'For everything between us'. When she looked at the pain he had, she could only blame herself for being so helpless.

Rukia looked out of the window, seeing that the sky was getting lighter when the sun rose. "Ichigo… please hurry."

"I can't keep this up much longer." Urahara mumbled to himself. "Ichigo, come back soon… Neither I nor Renji can hold on anymore."

He was already panting heavily and sweating. Keeping the gate open used up his powers, and he knew he wouldn't last until noon.

When the sun rose, Ishida went to Orihime's place. She was awake already and surprised gaily when he came, but seeing the serious look on his face made the smile fade away from her face.

"What's happened, Ishida-kun?"

"We got into a fight last night. I, Ichigo, Renji, Rukia and Tatsuki." Ishida started. "Renji got wounded. Ichigo is searching for medicine for him, but he doesn't have much time left. I thought it would be good if you came with me to see him… and to talk with Rukia-san."

"Alright." She said and took her jacket. "Let's go."

They began to walk together towards Urahara's store, at first in silence. Then Orihime glanced at his right arm and saw blood on his sleeve.

"Ishida-kun! You have wound on your arm!"

Ishida looked at his arm. "It's nothing serious. This will heal by time."

"But you can't just walk around with that wound!"

Ishida took her hand and smiled. "Don't worry. I will be alright."

She felt slight blush on her face. "O-okay…"

He let her hand go and they continued walking, but her heart was still pounding. His hand had been so warm and gentle. When he looked away, she let small smile rise on her face.

When they reached Urahara's store, it was already ten o'clock. Rukia was still sitting there next to unconscious Renji, who seemed to have hard pains. Orihime saw traces of tears on Rukia's face and kneeled next to her. She managed to smile.

"Inoue-chan…"

"Are you okay, Kuchiki-san?" Orihime asked worryingly.

"Yeah…" She answered, trying to wipe away her tears. Ishida could only stand there and watch.

"How's Renji-kun doing?"

"His condition is worsened." Rukia answered quietly. "I think he won't make it if it takes until afternoon."

Orihime bit her lip. "He will okay. Kurosaki-kun will come back soon and everything will be alright. Just believe in him."

Rukia smiled a little. "Thanks, Inoue-chan… you make me feel a little better."

For a while they sat in silence. Then Ishida decided to go out, and after a while Orihime followed him to give Rukia some time. She knew Renji's time was running out.

**Next chapter is the last one :)**


	7. Forever yours

**Oh man I didn't realize how many people like IchigoxTatsuki fics so I don't have much stuff about them in this story x) But this is the end then :) Thanks for everyone who read and especially for those who reviewed :D**

Chapter 7, Forever yours

Urahara was panting heavily and sweating all over. He was leaning on a tree, completely powerless. He knew he would faint if he stood up, but the others would need him soon.

"You really made it…" He whispered. "Ichigo…"

"Are you sure that is the right medicine?" Ishida asked.

"It has to be." Ichigo answered and poured the liquid to Renji's mouth. He coughed and his breathing turned faster.

"If this won't help…" Ishida mumbled, but decided not to say more.

Urahara came back, looking totally exhausted. The others turned towards him, and he managed to smile a bit. Rukia looked very tired, Ichigo had wounds and the others were very worried. Tatsuki had a feeling of being a bit outsider.

"Good… you gave him the medicine. Now we just have to wait until the night."

"Alright." Ichigo said and stood up. "I will go to eat something."

"You should get some sleep." Orihime said to Rukia.

She glanced at her surprised, but smiled then. "Yeah… you're right."

Orihime smiled at her and stood up, following Ichigo. Ishida didn't know what to say so he just went with Orihime. Tatsuki sat in silence, biting her looked at her and smiled, a tired smile, and Tatsuki surprised.

"You don't have to think that it was your fault, because it wasn't. Everything is going to be alright now." Rukia said. "I'm going to bed… you should go with the others and eat something."

And without saying more she left, before Tatsuki even had time to open her mouth to say something.

Ishida was standing outside. The sun had set already, but all the others were still at Urahara's store. They wanted to know what would happen to Renji.

"Why are you standing here all alone?" Orihime's voice suddenly asked from behind him.

"Nothing special." He answered, looking at the sky. "Just wondering how things will turn out."

Orihime took his hand, and he was very surprised. Then a slight blush appeared on his face, but Orihime just giggled.

"Don't be shy. Just let me be here with you for a bit longer." She said quietly.

Ishida smiled at her. "Yeah, sure."

Ichigo and Tatsuki were alone in a dark room, where Urahara usually let Yoruichi sleep. The moonlight was glowing from an open window, and the stars shone brightly in the midnight sky. Ichigo and Tatsuki had fallen into romantic kiss. In the darkness, they only had each other.

Rukia woke up and realized it was already night time. She sat up and walked towards Renji's room, unsure and afraid of going inside. Then she heard a faint groan of pain and forgot everything else. She went in and saw him conscious.

"Renji-kun!"

"Ru… Rukia..?"

"Are you alright, Renji-kun?" She asked, kneeling next to him.

"What's… happened?" Renji asked faintly, trying to sit up.

"Don't move! You'll open your wounds!" Rukia shouted and pushed him back.

He grimaced in pain. "Hell… this really hurts…"

"I've been so worried about you." Rukia said silently.

"You wouldn't have to…" Renji answered, eyes closed. "How… are the others?"

"They are alright everyone." Rukia answered. "Ichigo got the medicine in time."

"What about… you?"

Rukia blushed. "I-I'm fine… I don't even have a scratch on me."

Renji sighed. "Good… I was afraid that you might be hurt…"

"You're the one to talk!" Rukia shouted. "You were close to die, damn it!"

Renji managed to give a faint laugh. "You know… only knowing that you were close to me gave me strength to stay alive."

Rukia closed her mouth. Then she took his hand into hers and whispered: "I'm so glad you're finally back."

Renji grabbed her gently and pulled her nearer to kiss her. Rukia felt a tear of joy run down her cheek. Let Ichigo have Tatsuki, she would have Renji. Forever.

**And so he didn't die xD**


End file.
